1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors (VCMs) and, particularly, to a VCM avoiding glue from overflowing and a lens module using the VCM.
2. Description of Related Art
VCMs are used in lens modules for driving the lens barrels to move to focus the lens modules. The VCM generally includes a fastening portion, a moving portion, an elastic sheet, and a lower plate. The elastic sheet is connected between the moving portion and the fastening portion. The moving portion and the elastic sheet are received between the fastening portion and the lower plate. The fastening portion is fastened to the lower plate. If glue adhered between the fastening portion and the lower plate overflows via a through hole of the lower plate, the glue may be adhered on an optical element positioned below the lower plate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a VCM that can overcome the limitations described.